An ever-present concern with personal computers ("PC's") and other computer systems is mass-storage (or the lack thereof). New memory hungry software programs need large amounts of free memory to run properly; and multi-user LAN systems generate reams of data, all of which must be stored. This has generated a huge demand for higher capacity storage, and hard disk drives and other storage devices are quickly evolving to meet that demand. Nevertheless, the amount of data stored in a computer inevitably climbs to capacity.
This creates a two-fold problem. First of all, the stored data often includes personal data or proprietary data essential to a business. For instance, stored mailing lists of customers and vendors, financial data, cost information, payroll records, etc. may be the key to a competitive edge in the marketplace. The sensitivity of such data calls for appropriate security measures to keep the data from getting into the wrong hands. Currently, there is no reliable way to prevent an insider from copying sensitive data onto floppy disks.
Secondly, there is no reliable way to prevent copying from a floppy disk into a computer or system. Users are typically free to download disks onto a computer and, as a result, the amount of free space on the hard disk is quickly consumed by games and other unnecessary data.
Additionally, unauthorized use of a PC could lead to a virus infecting the overall system.
The prior art has resorted to various means and devices in apparent attempts to solve this problem of longstanding. For example, most desktop computers are equipped with keyed power switches. However, this prevents access to the entire computer, rather than access to the disk drive. It is often desirable to allow limited access. For instance, employers need to allow employees to operate their computers, but would rather not allow downloading of proprietary data or uploading of extraneous data. Such data transfer can be prevented by making the disk drive inaccessible.
There have been efforts to devise locking devices for disk drives. For instance, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 30, No. 8 (January, 1988) discloses three keyed locks, all of which employ a swinging arm or shield which is pivoted into position within the disk drive to obstruct the aperture of the drive. Unfortunately, this publication suggests a trade-off between cost and security. The least expensive device suggested by the publication is also the least secure, and it is fairly easy to pry the lock away from the disk drive. The two more effective locks are very complex or must be built into the disk drive as original ("OEM") equipment.
Moreover, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin Volume 28, No. 2 (July, 1985) discloses a general concept for a disk drive lock which is based on a keyed retractable bolt. This is a more practical approach, but the details of the retractable bolt are not given; and this device appears to be complicated and not cost-effective.
Additionally, a "FILE-LOK I" and a "FILE-LOK II" are currently available from Qualtec Data Products, Inc. of Fremont, Calif., U.S.A.
The "FILE-LOK I" consists of a small housing permanently attached to the front cover of the floppy disk drive; and a key is inserted into the housing and then turned, thereby lifting a latch (called a "red flag") to block a portion of the aperture in the disk drive through which the floppy disk is normally inserted. This device requires a permanent attachment to the PC, which may be objectionable to some PC owners.
The "FILE-LOK II" consists of a small housing attached to a plastic "card" inserted into the disk drive. Again, a key is inserted into the small housing; and when the key is turned, a latching finger extends upwardly and behind the plastic cover on the front of the disk drive, thereby preventing removal of this device. With this device, however, it may be possible in some cases for a blade to be inserted into the aperture to depress the latching finger sufficiently to enable one to pull the entire device out of the disk drive in the PC, thereby circumventing the device.
Accordingly, and despite these publications and the products currently available on the market, the disclosed devices are not in widespread use; and the need still exists for a locking device for the disk drive of a PC, wherein the locking device is simple, practical, reliable, inexpensive to manufacture, and convenient and easy to use.